Truth or Dare 2
by ILoveMCR95
Summary: This is the new and better version of my fanfic. Seriously, if I get one more "This isn't the correct format" summary I'll block whoever posted it and ignore them. On a happier note, this IS interactive, so you can give the charies dares and questions!
1. I Hate Crappy Reviewers

Truth or Dare…

_DEMIGOD STYLE!_

_So I was bored. And I made a Truth Or Dare thing, starring most members of the Percy Jackson series. I've decided that for this, everyone will be normal *cough* Luke *cough* so you can give whoever you want a Dare! Or a question._

_One more thing: This is the new version, since the last one apparently wasn't allowed because of its format. So, this is normal story format. Please don't report it, because re-writing a whole Truth or Dare thing in story format is very hard._

_Also, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Or the characters. Rick Riordan does. I am not trying to make any money off of this story._

_Rules:_

_No inappropriateness. The rating is going to stay T, okay?_

_Be polite. If not, I'll kick you off. (You are, however, allowed to give someone a really crazy dare, say you hate them, etc.)_

_Your allowed to guest star if you want, just PM me, and I'll put you in._

_If a character you like is not in the story, just PM me, and I'll them in._

_So, that's all I guess. And, as said in Moulin Rouge, "The show must go on!"_

"Welcome to… Truth or Dare, demigod style! Starring… Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Tyson, Grover Underwood, Nico DiAngelo, Luke Castellan, Thalia, Chrion, Mr.D, *cough cough* idiot *cough cough* Poseidon, Ares, and… Aphrodite! (Even though I do not like her) My name is Alexa, and I'll be hosting this entire thing!" Alexa says pressing a button.

Two doors slide open, and the entire Percy Jackson and the Olympians cast walks onstage.

"Why are we here again?" Percy asks looking confused. Alexa rolls her eyes.

"Because I want you to be." She replies.

"How fun…" Percy muttered.

"This is gonna be so cool! But if anyone gives me a bad dare, I'll get my dad to electr-"Thalia starts.

"OKAY! Besides that… OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU LUKE!" Alex interrupts, running over to Luke and hugging him. Luke stares a little, then hugs her back barely.

"She is insane." Grover says shaking his head.

"Agreed." Chrion said quietly.

" Yep, and I'm proud of it." Alexa said smiling, still hugging Luke, "So, now that everyone is here, just send in your dares, questions, and other things. I'll MAKE SURE that everyone does whatever you want them too."


	2. Enchilada's Slapping and Jo Bros oh my!

Chapter 2!

"Okay, so after those reviews, I deleted my old story and posted a new one, all the same info, but totally different format." Alexa starts, "Oh yeah, what is up with everyone!? It seems Nico and Thalia are a very popular couple…. Wow, they would look cute together!"

"HEY!!!" Nico shouts.

"Now on a happier note. We have three new cast members! One is…. CLARISSE!" Alexa quickly says.

"Why did you leave me out the first time, punk?" Clarisse growls walking on stage.

"I forgot." Alexa says looking scared. There's a lot of characters. Next up… Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard!" she adds.

" Sweet, I'm famous now!" Charles says looking excited.

" What kind of dares do we get?: Silena asks.

"All kinds. Now, our first review is Iggy is sweet!" Alexa starts.

**iggy is sweet**** k i think that 1 you should put selina (spelling ?) beckendorf (once againg spelling ?) and clarrisse in here, 2 you should have annabeth have to tell who she likes the most out of all of her crushes, 3 u need to have percy dared to kiss either aphrodite of annabth and have him pick aphrodie. that all i got srry hope can use some of em.**

Percy looks very nervous, and is looking around.

"Ummmmmmmmmm… I'll go with Annabeth… "He takes a deep breath, then leans forward and kisses Annabeth. Shockingly, she doesn't back away. *Five minutes later*

"OKKAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY……." Alexa says yanking them apart, "Time for our next dare. Annabeth, out of Percy, Luke, and Grover, who do you like most?" she asks happily. Annabeth stares.

"Why Grover! I don't have a crush on him!"

"Because he's the closes to a crush."

"Fine….. P-p-percy…" she blushes brightly.

"Luke, can you please read the next review?" Alexa asks sweetly.

"Sure, our next review is from ." says Luke casually.

**Awesome dare number one:  
Nico daring our favorite huntress Thalia to electricute the first person she sees after closing her eyes and spin around three times. Only...  
The first person she lay her eyes on was Mr. D. Uh-oh!  
Awesome dare number two:  
Percy dares Ares to do the Funky Chicken, then the Macarena.  
Awesome dare number three:  
Aphrodite, the most hated goddess of the year and patron of prostitution, dares Luke to send a prank-call to Artemis and call her "baby" and flirt.  
That's all I can come up with , but I would like to stay tuned to this story!**

"Haha… well, sorry Mr.D." Thalia says standing up, "OH DADDY!" a moment later a bolt of lightning hits Mr.D

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr.D screams.

"Since I don't to be sued, Percy can you heal Mr.D?" Alexa asks.

"You really don't deserve it… fine." Percy sighs, then dumps water on Mr.D and heals him.

"Thank you Percy." Mr.D mutters.

"YOU CALLED ME BY MY REAL NAME AGAIN!" Percy shouts excitedly.  
" No I didn't!"

"Haha, your turn Ares!" says Percy grinning.

"Fine… wait what is the Macarena?" Ares asks looking confused. Alexa grins.

"Put out your hands, cross them over your chest, cross them over the back of your head, then your thighs, circle your body around, then repeat." She explains.

"Can you show me?" Ares asks. Alexa shows him a video.

"WHAT!? No. I'm a god. I don't have to."

"Your in my story. You have to."

"How many times do I have to do that!?!"

"Nine."

"Fine…." Ares gets up, and Alexa turns on the Hey Macarena song. Ares gets in the center of the stage, then holds out his arms, crosses them over his chest, then the back of his head, puts his hands on his thighs, and circles around. He repeats this nine times.

"Oh… my… gods!!!!!!!!!!!" Thalia shrieks, laughing and rolling around.

"N-now f-for-for-o-o-our next dare!" Alexa says, hyperventilating.

"NO!!!"  
"You have to."

"Fine…" Luke sighs, and picks up the phone. He frowns, then calls Artemis, "Hey baby! What's up?" Alexa looks really annoyed, and there is a lot of yelling on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you still wearing that jacket that makes you look so hot and sexy-" Luke frowned. "She hung up."

"Good." Said Alexa looking murderous.

"So sweet yet absolutely disappointing." Aphrodite starts. "When you flirt, don't be so straightforward, Luke. You have to-"

"Shut up." Luke interrupts.

"Our next review before someone gets killed…" Nico sighs.

**Demeter And Artemis Rock**** 2009-03-17 . chapter 1 **

**Ok, this is a good start, and i LOVE how its interactive. my first dare:  
Is to get Annabeth to hug Tyson :D  
Next, Nico to kiss Thalia on the cheek -__-  
And lastly, this SHOULD SO TOTALLY BE IN THIS. Percy/Annabeth admitting their true feelings to each other. Now, this would be more in the end, but ADD IT. Plox? reply back please if you like them :D**

" Oh… yay…." Says Annabeth, not looking happy at all. Tyson looks very happy.

"YAY!" he picks up Annabeth and hugs her fiercly, not letting go.

"Can't… breathe!" Annabeth gasps, trying to push away.

"Calm down Tyson!" Alexa warns.  
"Sorry…" Tyson says setting Annabeth down. Nico looks very freaked out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Zeus!" He trembles a little, then kisses Thalia's cheek. Thalia slaps him.

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I AM A HUNTRESS!" she shouts looking angry. She sits down, looking very annoyed.

"Okay…" Alexa takes a deep breath, "After that little episode, everyone might wanna stay away from Thalia for the next few chapters…" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Our next review is from ej8012."

**Dare:  
Nico has to make out with Thalia (Kiss) for thirty seconds, then say how he liked it (Can work for Thilia as well)  
Dare:  
Grover must prank call Ares saying he is wimpy.  
Dare:  
Nico must let Aphrodite give him a make over. A complete make over. With make up.**

"WHY DOES EVERYONE GIVE ME HORRIBLE DARES YEESSH!!" Nico shouted, looking annoyed.

"Poor Nico…. Oh well!" Alexa just shrugged. Nico sighed and turned to Thalia, who looked very mad.

"Ugh…" she sighed, then leaned forward, and they made out for thiry four seconds. Aphrodite watched, smiling brightly.

"I hate you." Nico said glaring at Aphrodite as he backed away. "And… gods… I loved the kiss NEXT PRANK!!!!!" he shouted, blushing.

"W-wha? Can I go to another room?" Grover asked looking scaraed.

"Since I like you, sure." Alexa opened the door to a bullet proof room. Grover walked in, and called Ares.  
"Hey, dude. Man, you are soo weak, I mean I bet PAN could've beat you in a fight, and you know how much of a softie he was, maybe even I could beat you! Haha, you-"

"LET ME AT 'EM!" Ares shouted, getting up from his chair. Luke snapped his fingers and two monsters came in, then restrained him.

"Me again!?" Nico sighed, then walked into another room with Aphrodite. He came out an hour later with his hair curled, fake lashes, blue lipstick to match his eyes, blush, a purple bow in his hair, a long poofy pink dress with a ribbon, and glass high-heels.  
"Okay.. well…" Alexa snickered. "Umm…. NEXT REVIEW!!! Grover?"

"Okay, this review is from Within Temptation. Oh wow…" he took a deep breath and read the review aloud.

**Okay, have I got a load of original ideas for you!**

(There should be two games, one at Camp HB and one at Mt. Olympus)

1. For Athena/Posiden(dare): Kiss

2. For Chiron/ Dyanious(dare). (Wow, I'm probably going to Hades for this one...omgs) Kiss

3. Annabeth(dare): Go to the Aprodite cabin and ask for a make over to 'impress' Percy

4. Percy(truth): Admit his feelings for Annabeth

5. Nico(truth): Admit if he has a crush on anyone (Cough, Silena, Cough)

6. OC from Demeter Cabin(dare): Eat meat.

7. Artemis(truth): How do you really feel about your brother(said in front of Apollo)

8. Aphrodite(dare): Walk up to Artemis and ask for a makeover/ boy advice

9. Hera(dare): Cheat on her husband

10. Apollo(truth): Do you really think you write good poetry?

11. (snakes)Martha/George(truth): Are you two dating?

12. Oracle(truth): How old are you, really?

13. Chiron(truth): Do you have a girlfriend? Have you ever had a girlfriend?

14. Dyanious(truth): How do you really feel about all your campers?

15. Thalia(dare): Sing nursery rhymes at the top of your lungs until the end of the game. (Mary had a little lamb, baa baa black sheep. Be creative.)

16. Ares(dare): Dress up like a girl for the whole game.

17. Zues(truth): How do you really feel about your wife? (grossed out--they are related--afraid? Be creative)

18. Clarisse(truth): Do you have a granddaughter who is the princess of a small European country?

19. Clarisse(dare): Bring a large glass to the toilets. Lower in glass and sip. (Be creative. Add in other gross ingredients. This should be Percy or Tyson--he thinks Clarisse is a meanie--who dares her)

20. Grover(dare): Kiss someone from the Aprodite cabin.

21. Juniper(truth): Have you loved another tree? Recently? How recently?

22. Thalia(truth): Whats on your Ipod, right now? Other than alt. rock. (Be creative. Its a small world,Barney, exc.)

23. Hades(truth): How do you feel about your brothers?

24. Hades(truth): Did you really kidnap your wife? (Be creative. Check out 'Have a hot time Hades!' at your local library. Use references.)

(dare): Ask Aphrodite for Boy advise. Admit your undying love for Posiden

26. Posiden(dare): Go back to Sally Jackson's house. Declare your undying love for her. Then, kiss her. (Athena shouldn't know this is a dare...)

27. Nike(truth): Have you ever lost a game? Who against? No one? Really? Want to play tic-tac-toe? (be creative)

28. Athena(truth): What was the most foolish thing you've ever done?

29. Hephaestus(dare): Go up to Aphrodite. Tell her you've found someone else. Tell her you don't know how to to admit you love this person. After much prying, admit this girl is Selina, Aphrodite's daughter.

(truth): Are you jealous of Dyanious? How jealous? Do you really just have a crush on him?

Well, thats all for now. Feel free to change any of them. But I enjoyed writing those. Ha, I hope you use a lot of them. Some of them cracked me up just thinking of them, LOL.

-Within Temptation

*Olympus*

All the Olympians, now gathered in Olympus, started chanting, "KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!"

"Do I have to?" Athena asked looking sour.

"Yes." Said Alexa flatly.

"Fine." Poseidon turned, then kissed Athena, full on the lips. A split second later they broke apart.

*Truth or Dare stage*

"Oh snap…. Yeah, my dad sure is gonna enjoy you." Said Nico grinning.

"Do we have to!?!" Chiron and Mr.D said in unison. Everyone turned to Alexa, but she was making out with Luke and didn't notice.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Percy muttered, putting his hands over his eyes. Chiron shuddered, then he and Mr.D kissed for barely a tenth of a second. Then they gargled with VERY strong mouth wash.  
"I don't know what's more blinding, seeing two grown men kiss, or seeing Luke make out with someone." Said Thalia quietly.

"Both." Grover said looking disturbed. "Both."

"Oh god… Percy and never get let off, do we?" Annabeth asked sadly, "Oh well.." she walked over to the Aphrodite cabin after a moment.  
"Can I have a mak-" they took her in, and she came out five minutes later, wearing a denim shorts, a sea-green blouse, and black converse. Percy stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Well now that I see her, I really like Annabeth and I think she's very pretty…." Percy said very fast, then he looked away.

"Um…" Nico coughed. "Well… after those kisses, Thalia." He said grinning. "I'd say Silena, but I don't want to get beat up, and I kinda don't like her like that."

"Okay, since I don't understand six, and ALEXA WILL NOT GET OFF LUKE-" Nico shouted, raising his voice. Alexa and Luke kept making out, "Then we're gonna skip six and go to seven."

*Olympus*

Artemis stood still, then sighed, turned around, and faced Apollo.

"I think you're an amazing brother who is horrible at poetry, but is talented and awesome." She admitted. Apollo grinned.

"Sweettt! He said happily, as Aphrodite walked up to Artemis.

"Okay. I need a makeover and boy advice…." She said quietly, looking very, very, very annoyed.

"Um… well for the makeover, try something casual and not as much makeup, and for the boy advice, stop being such a flirt." Said Artemis rudely.

"Excuse me? Um, I am the goddess of _love,_ okay? I don't need your stinkin' advice on how to get a guy. No wonder you haven't had a boyfriend in a few millennia." Said Aphrodite snapping her fingers in Artemis' face.

"I _pledged_ not to be a _prostitute_ like you!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

*On Truth or Dare Show*

"OKAY NEXT DARE! HERA!" Alexa shouted, finally off of Luke for a few seconds.

*Olympus*

"I've already cheated on my husband. With Apollo." Said Hera flatly, "Speaking of Apollo…." She added, looking at him.  
"No, I know I write bad poetry. But hey, it's true." Said Apollo shrugging. He was interrupted by Martha and George yelling at eachother.  
"YES WE-"  
"ARE NOT-"  
"DATING, I-"  
"CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT I-"  
"DATING FOR-"  
"SO LONG IT WAS-"  
"AMAZING-"

*Truth or Dare Show*

"ORACLE!" Alexa screamed.

"I am as old as the Earth. 50 billion years old." Said the misty green smoke, then it disappeared.

"Yes, I had a few girlfriends, but none of them seemed right for me." Said Chiron casually.  
"Well… they can be okay at times, but ninety nine point nine nine nine nine percent of the time I want to just scream at all of them." Said Mr.D flatly.

"WHOO!!!! That's the goal Mr.D!" said Percy happily.

"MARY HAD A LITTLE…" Thalia started singing at the top of her lungs, and everyone covered their ears. She isn't a good singer. At **ALL.**

"What?! Fine…" Ares walked into a room, then came out in a skirt and a pretty pink blouse. He sat down, looking very annoyed.

*Olympus*

"I think my wife is annoying, rude, evil, and has total issues." Said Zeus staring at Hera, who really didn't care.

*Truth or Dare Show*

"Um… no. I don't even have daughters at all." Said Clarisse quietly, "If I did, my dad would kill me. And ew! Fine…" Clarisse walked over to the toilets, filled with toilet water, used toilet paper, dead bugs, and a few other random and gross items. She lowered the glass, shaking, then dipped it in, and sipped the gross water, then began coughing sputtering, "I'M GONNA KILL THAT PUN"  
"GROVER!" Luke shouted. Grover frowned.

"I'm sorry Juniper…" he got up, walked over to the Aphrodite cabin, then walked up to a random girl and kissed her, then ran away very, very fast.  
"Yes, a few months ago, about two months before I started dating Grover. It was an oak." Said Juniper blushing brightly. Thalia sighed.

"Um… A lot of spongebob songs… some Jackson 5, Britney Spears… and… Jonas Brothers…" she admitted looking down.

"Cool, nice, awesome, and GROSS!" Alex exclaimed shuddering

"I really like my brothers, but they can be total hell raisers." Said Hades frowning, "And I didn't kid nap her. She ran away, but she didn't want everyone to know she ran away so we made up that story."

*Olympus*

"Um… fine.." Athena walked over to Aphrodite, and took a deep breath, "I need boy advice and I'm in love with Poseidon." She grabbed some soap and began rubbing it on her tongue.

"Stop being so stiff and I know you aren't." Aphrodite replied rudely.

Poseidon grinned, then appeared in Sally's house, "Sally I love you." He said, then he kissed her.**  
**"No I have never lost a game!" Nike nearly shouted, "And I do not want to play tic tac toe now that you have insulted me!" she said frowning.**  
**"Kissing Poseidon." Said Athena looking disgusted.**  
**"Hey Aphey." Said Hephaestus casually.  
"Hello…"

"I've found someone else…"

"WHO!?!"

"I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now!"  
"No."

"WHO!"

"Silena."

"WHAT!?!" Aphrodite screeched.

"BYE!" Hephaestus suddenly disappeared.

"Why would jealous of him? And yes, I just have a crush on him." Said Hestia.

"Okay, time for review… whatever number it is." Said Alexa pulling out some paper.

**HAYDENpfan**

**Hey, it's really really really good! So, Im Hayden, and I dare Percy to shove his face in a cake and wash it ff with rootbeer. And could you tell Luke that Hayden loves him too? Pretty pretty please!? That would totally make my day!**

"Wow, everyone seems to like me now…" said Luke quietly.

"Yep. Well I loved you first. And Hayden loves you too. PERCY!!!" she shoved a pie into Percy's hands.

"WHY IS IT CHERRY!?!" Percy shouted.

"Because its messy. Now shove." She said snapping her fingers. Percy took the pie, then shoved the entire thing into his face, soon covered in drippy cherries and cherry gloop. He took a spray nozzle, then sprayed his entire face, with pure A&W rootbeer.

"And our next review is…" Grover started.

**MelancholiclyCreepy**

**GASP! I LOVE LUKE TOO!**

Okay I dare Luke to make out with Thalia and then... ME!!

"WWHOOOO!! Luke lovers rule!" Alexa shouted happily.

"Thalia? Oh sure!" Luke grinned, then leaned over, and made out with Thalia, who smacked him VERY hard in the face, "Please don't ever make me kiss her again." Said Luke backing away. He turned, then leaned forward and made out with MelancholiclyCreepy.

"And our next review is…" Percy started.

**ladymavs**** make thalia say something like,**

percy, i dare you too...

and then make something upp with percy and annabeth because i think they would be cute together.

"Percy, I dare you to mime for the entire next chapter. Chapter three." Thalia clarified.

"What!?! Fine.." Percy muttered.

**healer96**

**haha subscrubed(story alert, whatever)  
The people reporting this really have no life...it kinda scares me.**

"Thank you so much! Yes, I agree. No life." Alexa agreed.

**ej8012**

**OK, Nico has to let the ENTIRE Aphrodite cabin give him a full make over. Add Aphrodite herself if you want *Pink clothes, blush, anything that Nico would not wear***

Or, Annabeth and Percy have to make out in front of there parents *Imortal*

Also, Luke has to kiss Thilia and then Annabeth and say who he liked the most

"Huh? Okay, why does everyone flippin' hate me??" Nico asked as he walked to the Aphrodite cabin. Aphrodite followed him.

*30 minutes later*

Nico walked out, wearing a purple skirt, pale pink blouse, bright pink heels and a matching shirt, a tiara, and eye shadow and lipstick.

"Well, just about everyone has lost their dignity… WHOO!!!" Grover shouted happily. Nico sat next to him, giving him the classic "I'm going to kill you" look.

"I'm gonna have sore cheeks…" Luke kissed them both very fast, and was slapped very hard. By both Annabeth and Thalia.

"Annabeth. She doesn't slap as hard." Luke mumbled backing away.

**Jayfeather and Percy fan**

**i looked at the reviews and Sheva Das is a meanie. who cares if it breaks the rules? as long as it's not hurting anyone WHO CARES! keep doing it ILoveMCR95! i like this style! "glares at Sheva Das"**

"Yes. No one is really getting hurt. Thank you." Alexa said happily.

**kittiekat10105**

**Hm...lets see...**

Percy: Kiss Annabeth. Make sure she doesn't know what the dare is.

Annabeth: Burn her achaeology book. MWHAHAHAH! I feel evil.

Luke: Exclaim how much he loves the gods, and do a tribute to them, in song! (via We're All in this Together).

Nico: Watch every episode of Barney ever made.

Mr. D: Call everyone by their real names.

Ares: Bow down to Percy.

Aphrodite: Dress like a Tom-Boy for the entire game.

Percy grinned, then kissed Annabeth, pulling her closer.

*Two minutes later*

"Wow.. okay.." Annabeth blushed, but also smiled a little. Then she gasped, "WHAT!?!?!" she stood up shakily, then took her archeology book and tossed it into the fire. Then she burst into tears.

"Okay… can I just die instead?" Luke asked.

"No." said Thalia rudely.

"Fine…" Luke stood up, then took a deep breath.

"_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on let's do this right_

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about(yeah yeah)

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on let's do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!"

He had even done the dance, and looked very embarrassed. He sat down, looking extremely annoyed.

"Once again, why does everyone hate me? And your paying for my shrink when I get one." Nico said glaring at Luke. He walked to the other room, and turned on the T.V.****

"Alright… Perseus." Mr.D said looking annoyed.

"O-okay…." Chiron got on his knees, and bowed down to Percy, who was grinning.

"Please no!" said Aprhrodite frowning.

"You heard it." Said Alexa handing her a bag. Aphrodite walked to the other room, and changed. She came back in baggy jeans, a blue shirt, and a sideways cap.

"I. Hate. You." She said sitting down.

**Bashley**

**Hi, I was just wondering if you could have someone dare Annabeth and Percy to kiss... Or have them give one of them to tell everyone how he/she feels about the other?  
You don't have to! If yo do then cool!**

"We've already kissed, so… Annabeth I love you." Percy suddenly blurted.

"Me too… I wouldn't mind kissing you again." Annabeth said shrugging, suddenly kissing Percy.

**if i were a demigod.**

**hah****a great start!!  
here's some ideas for the truths and dares..**

TRUTH: (Chiron) who was your first crush ever??  
DARE: (Grover) how many cheese enchiladas can you stuff in your mouth?? ahaha lmao!!

"A nymph named Lily." Said Chiron coughing.

"Haha, nice name. About…." Grover frowned, "I really don't know."

"Let's see!" Thalia put a huge plate of cheese enchiladas in front of Grover, and he began shoving them into his mouth.

*An hour later*

"185… 186!!!" everyone cheered and shouted, as Grover held up his thumb. Nico came out of the room, twitiching.

"Worst… experience… of my life." He said shaking badly.

"Sorry… well that is our amazingly long Chapter 2. Please limit yourself to 20 Truth and Dares." Said Alexa quietly.

"AND DO NOT DRESS ME LIKE A-" Annabeth covered Nico's mouth quickly.


End file.
